canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mileena
Mileena is a Tarkatan/Edenian hybrid character from the Midway video game series, Mortal Kombat. About her Mileena is a female ninja with shoulder-length black hair in a prim and proper bun hairstyle, large orange feline-like eyes, and and a perfectly normal and voluptuous sexy body clad in a simple purple leotard, long gloves, and matching knee-high boots. She is a clone of Kitana, created by Shang Tsung using Tarkatan physiology. In terms of physical features, she is identical to Kitana, except her visage is twisted by the Tarkatan DNA flowing in her veins, giving her a freaky face with a large mouth rimmed with long, sharp, and grotesque, needle straight fang-like teeth. Vicious and evil, she despises Kitana, and feels that it is her own right to rule Edenia as Princess in her place. Her fondest wish is to kill her "sister", and claim her existence for her own. Something of an opportunist, she will make use of any chance to seize power that comes within her hands. Being Kitana's clone, Mileena possesses equal combat strength, aptitude and agility. What separates her from Kitana, though, is her weapon of choice as well as her secret weapon. She displays sufficient skill with a pair of sharp dagger-like sai as much as Kitana does with her fans. Her secret weapon, however, is her Tarkatan blood. Mileena possesses a pink mystical flame and this appears when she executes her signature moves, including the Rolling Thunder, Soaring Sai and Kick from Above. Role in Brainiac Adam's headcanon In Brainiac Adam's fanfiction story "Mortal Kombat 2012", which takes place a year after the events of the 2011 Mortal Kombat game, Adam Legend makes his way to the throne room the castle of Edenia, looking for the lovely Princess Kitana. However, it is completely deserted as the princess is not there. Mileena leaps from the ceiling, and attempts to seduce Adam by trying to force her affections on him by wrapping her hands around his shoulders to seductively embrace him, hoping he will fall for and be in love with her feminine charm and natural beauty. While Mileena has her arms wrapped around Adam, she says, "I am Mileena. You’re a handsome, really hot, and sexy boy. Let’s spend a beautiful evening together and begin our wedding ceremony so you can become my handsome prince! Oh, and don't worry about Kitana, I'm the princess now!" Adam does not fall for it, because he isn’t impressed at all, not even in the slightest, so he tells her, "Don't try and seduce me, it's no good seducing me!" Then he pushes her away, only to find out that she is up to no good. Then, Adam and Mileena fight, Adam wins the fight and he says, "Alright Mileena, you had better answer me now. Where is Kitana?" and grabs her by the neck and choking her so tightly to the point where she is starting to struggle breathing, which would cause her to suffocate and die. She tells Adam that Kitana is in the dungeons, and by this point, Mileena is hardly breathing. She asks Adam, "You're not going to kill little old me are you?" Adam replies with, "You are very lucky as I'm going to let you live because I'm not one for killing others. I'll only kill when I really have to, but don't you ever try and overtake Princess Kitana ever again!" Adam lets go of Mileena and she collapses and she is glad to breathe easy and not die, but she feels awful for telling the truth.Then, Mileena leaves the palace, swearing vengeance by saying that she will rule Edenia after Kitana is restored. In another story that Adam had written called "Mortal Kombat: Karaoke Kokey", Mileena is still in love with Adam Legend, despite him not falling for her charm of trying to get him attracted to the superficial element of her looks that made her appearance on the outside beautiful, and choking her until she spoke the truth. First, she screams like a fangirl while he is singing on stage, because of her obsession with him. Later, as everyone chats and socializes after getting food and drinks, Mileena is mingling too. She gasps as she sees Adam walk by, because her mind is trapped in fairytale land. However, Adam isn’t impressed with Mileena because he doesn’t find her his type, and refers to that strange creature as "that dumb witch who tries to take Kitana’s status." Then, Adam finds a magical spell book that allows the reader to cast any form of magic using the power of their mind, so he decides use his imagination to cast a spell on Mileena. With his magic, Adam reads the book, uses his mind, blinks, and “HA FWOOMP!”, and suddenly, Mileena’s hair becomes that of and looks exactly like a bizzare hairstyle, which is shaped like a pair of two huge and frizzy horns that resemble disproportionately gigantic pointed cones. Mileena's eyes widen in shock as she looks up at that funky hairdo on top of her head, while she gasps and covers her mouth, and then asks, "What’s happened to my hair?" Adam instantaneously falls madly in romantic love with Mileena's Rita Repulsa hairdo, and he seduces her by rubbing the hair cone on the left side of her head, while he says, "Hi there, sexy. My, you’re a sexy girl who looks hot in Rita’s hairdo. You won my heart now, I love your hair! Your hair is pretty and looks so beautiful." Mileena is upset that Adam is only in love with her for Rita’s hairstyle and doesn't like him complimenting her new hairdo, so she backs away from him and says, "You should love me for who I am, instead of only caring about that witch's stupid hairstyle!" Adam changes Mileena's hair back to her normal hairstyle with her own hair color, then Mileena says "See you soon, sweetie!", waves goodbye to Adam, and walks away. In the "Get Your Own Back: Mortal Kombat Girls' Edition" fanfiction story, it is revealed that Mileena has an endless crush on Adam Legend. Kitana was going to appear as just an audience member, until Mileena escaped her dungeon and entered the show in an attempt to get her own back on Kitana for not letting her be the princess of Edenia. Kitana’s team is called the Dancing Queens, and they consist of Sindel, Sonya Blade, Li Mei, and Jade and they all wear similar outfits. Sindel’s is royal blue, Sonya wears Navy Blue, Li Mei wears a similar floral outfit but blue instead of purple, and Jade wears her green outfit and adds blue jewels on it. The Dancing Queens come onto the stage and say, "See us girls, watch that scene, we are the dancing queens!", then Dancing Queen sung by ABBA plays. Mileena’s team is known as Mileena’s Wheels, and they are made up of Tanya, Sheeva, Kira, and Frost, and she makes them wear pink sequinned dresses that she found to be so cute. When Mileena’s Wheels walk on the stage, they say, "For bonzer car insurance deals, girls get onto Mileena’s wheels!", as the Sheila’s Wheels theme plays. During the "Boxes Of Mystery" game, Kitana wins scented candles of all sorts of delightful smells, a bunch of fresh flowers, some jewellery, luxury hot chocolates, boxes of Ferrero Rocher, delicious cupcakes, and she gets excited that a handsome and very muscular man, who looks similar to a male model, comes out of one of the boxes, while Mileena gets very jealous. In her rounds of the game, Mileena wins a +30 sign with a blue light that equals a bonus 30 points, a big +2 sign with a burst of blue light that earns her team double points in the next games they play, a camera, and some make up and nail polish so she can make herself and her friends beautiful. And during the break, they apply the makeup on their faces, but slightly overdo it, before they set up the camera and are ready to have photos taken, and one of them involves them doing the infamous but unpopular “duckface”. Despite these wonderful prizes, Mileena’s Wheels are slightly jealous of the prizes that the Dancing Queens have. In the Can-Can game, when Luigi asks Mileena if she is ready to play, she tells him, "Yes we are, handsome!", which causes Luigi to blush. And when Armageddon the black clad assassin throws a rope at Mileena and straps her in tight to put her on board, she tries to seduce him by saying, "If you free me and my girls, I’ll make all your dreams and wishes come true! Come on, Army! What do you say?" However, he is not fooled by her trickery, and he sends her to the ghost train. Friends Mileena has a few friends and they include, but are not limited to: Shao Kahn, Baraka, Tanya, Kintaro, Kano, Shang Tsung, and Reptile Enemies Mileena also has a lot of enemies and they include: Kitana, Sindel, Jade, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Adam Legend, Jackson Briggs, Liu Kang, Raiden, and Taven Trivia Mileena is pure evil, but dresses and acts provocatively, and uses this to her advantage. She acts flirty and seductive, but she's got no problem killing her opponents after they succumb to her charms, because she seems get aroused whenever she pulls off a fatality. Mileena just wants to be beautiful, since most Kombatants consider her a disgusting monster, and is a little sensitive about her looks, so she is always desiring Kitana's beauty. In addition to this, Mileena is also wanting Kitana's entire life, so she is willing to assume Kitana's identity and attempt to seize Edenia for herself at all costs. She has been promoted throughout the Mortal Kombat games as its "wickedly gracious" semi-iconic sex symbol, due to wearing revealing outfits. It is implied Mileena is bisexual, as she seems to have the hots for both male and female kombatants by deriving sexual pleasure from finishing off her opponent regardless of gender. Other hints of this include gushing over her sister's beauty when they first met, meeting her end at the lips of D'Vorah, and her intro dialogue with Tanya. In October 2004, Mileena was featured in a spread in the special edition of Playboy magazine that spotlighted provocative video game characters. A famous promotional picture of her, known as "sexy Mileena", a topless picture in her alternative Deception costume, was created for this purpose by Midway Games artist Pav Kovacic. Gallery Mileena unmasked.png Mileena concept art.png Mileena MKX render.png Mileena render.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Edenian characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Hybrids Category:Pink characters Category:Antagonists